Sindel: Absolution
by Mr.Deacon
Summary: What if, during Sindel's massacre, Nightwolf had pulled a different trick during his final battle against the corrupted Edenian empress? Free from the Netherrealm's thrall, Sindel seeks retribution against the one most responsible for destroying her family: Shao Kahn. AU. Begins during MK9 and covers MKX.


**Hello, readers. So, lately I've conjured up a multitude of ideas for many fics. So far they've all gotten some pretty good feedback. Now, it is my intention to finish them over time, but I cannot gaurentee fast paced update times.**

 **In other news, this is one last fic idea I've had for some time. It's about my favorite Mortal Kombat kharacter (see what I did there?), in an alternate retelling of how I believe things should have gone in the 2011 reboot.**

 **Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat belongs to Netherrealm Studios. Not me. Unfortunately.**

* * *

"Mother."

The moment that word left Kitana's mouth, a piercing scream of inhuman power and sound reverberated violently throughout the entire cathedral. Arrogance and pride following her strides, Queen Sindel stepped forward as her banshee scream tore the very foundation of the church apart. The bodies of the slain Lin Kuei warriors formerly under her command were blown aside, Sindel paying them no mind. They had failed in their task and she considered them nothing more than dead insects to be swept aside. She watched as the pathetic little Earthrealm warriors were pushed against the stairwell by the mere power of her vocals, though the one Lin Kuei, the cryomancer, managed to block her sound with a barrier of ice.

The Earthrealm warrior with the metal arms managed to stay his ground, the other Earthrealm male with the sunglasses keeping balance only by holding onto his companion's synthetic limb. Kitana's companion, Jade, daughter of Lydia, stood halfway up the stairwell, her staff imbedded in the stone to keep herself upright. The shaman, to Sindel's frustration, seemed completely unaffected, standing form while in a meditative state.

Then, standing in the light of the skylight with the shadow of the dragon emblem cascading over her, Sindel stopped. The Earthrealmers circled around her, and she stared back at them with an arrogant smirk. She looked them all over, her eyes completely glazed over with white, reaching out to them in a beckoning gesture.

"Come forward, if you dare!" she boldly challenged. "I will finish what the Lin Kuei could not!"

The warriors all circled around her, taking fighting stances.

"Let's do this," the militarist with the robotic arms said.

"Attack!" The shaman ordered.

Sindel readied herself, grinning maliciously as the shaman rushed at her first, a green tomahawk materializing in his hand. He raised his hand up high, prepared to scalp her with his tomahawk, but with unexpected reflex, Sindel brought her arm up and parried the attack. The shaman barely had time to react as Sindel's fist raced forward and struck him right in the nose.

Sindel didn't even watch as the shaman crumbled to the grown, gripping his face in agony. She merely watched as the Earthrealm male with the sunglasses, the actor, she remembered Shao Kahn explain, approached next.

Parrying his moves as well, Sindel got him in an armlock, driving her knee into his face and then punching him square in the jaw. The actor yelled in pain as the sound of his jaw breaking filled the room. Her eyes shifted to the right, spotting the disfigured Earthrealmer with the mask and breather rushing in at superhuman speed. As he approached her rapidly, Sindel tossed the dazed actor aside and performed a spinning kick. Her boot impacted hard against the man's mask, breaking it and exposing part of his burnt face. He fell to the ground, unable to react fast enough as Sindel brought her foot up and then down upon his chest.

The man wheezed in pain as Sindel's heel impaled his respirator, damaging it. There was a tense silence in the church, as the Earthrealmers stared in shock and fury at what had just happened. As her victim slowly suffocated to death, Sindel chortled.

The policeman, his eyes filled with what Sindel recognized as rage, ran towards her in blind fury. Sindel merely ducked away from his punch, shooting her foot out against the cop's leg. There was a cracking of bone as the man's leg bent sideways, and he yelled in pain as he crumbled to his knees.

Sindel grabbed him by the head and jerked it in her direction. The last thing he saw was Sindel's fist coming at his face, caving his skull in.

The metal cryomancer was Sindel's next victim. When he attempted to strike her, Sindel noted that his strength was reasonably high. High enough to pose a threat to her. She sneered. Like she would actually let that happen. Before he could get another hit in, Sindel bashed her fist against his head, denting the metal plating. She then brought her elbow down on his head, this time actually breaking his cybernetic shell so that blue, synthetic blood started oozing out. Then, with a single uppercut, Sindel decapitated the Lin Kuei, his headless torso sparking before collapsing to the floor.

Sindel looked up, quickly catching the metal fist that was racing at her. The military leader grunted as he tried and failed to wrench his arm out of Sindel's grip, and attempted a second punch only to yield the same results. Sindel grinned as her opponent tried to wrench free, and kicked her foot up, her heel impaling the man's throat. He gagged as blood spurted out from the wound, the wound only worsening as Sindel kicked him off of her. He was dead in seconds.

The other Lin Kuei, the one unchanged by machinery, stood in front of the other three survivors, the women of the group. They made a move to attack, but the Lin Kuei put his arm up to stop him.

Sindel snorted. Honorable to the last.

But as she snapped his neck, she noted that it was clearly not honorable enough.

The blonde Earthrealm female ran at her, but Sindel wouldn't even let her get a single strike in as she backhanded her in the face. The woman screamed as the mere force of the strike sent her flying into the far end of the church, impacting hard against the wall. The stone wall cracked as the poor woman collapses to the ground, unconscious.

Kitana and Jade rushed forward together, the latter moving ahead of Kitana and making a punch towards her opponent. Sindel, however, grabbed the fist before this could enact. She punched Jade in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and sent a second punch to her face, breaking her nose. Sindel heard her daughter give a warrior's yell, and glanced over quickly just in time to see one of Kitana's bladed fans racing towards her. Sindel ducked, and the fan sailed over her head and impaled itself into Jade's shoulder.

Kitana looked shocked at what she had just done, and Sindel stood back up, smiling evilly at her daughter. Then, Kitana stepped back as Sindel's body was enshrouded in purple ethereal magic. She took a deep breath, and screamed, releasing a sphere of purple magic that raced at Kitana, exploding against her chest. Kitana was knocked away, and Sindel turned her attention towards the dazed Jade.

A gurgling scream echoed throughout the church as Sindel tore Jade's stomach out with her bare hands. Time seemed to slow for Kitana, as she watched her best friend fall to the ground, lifeless. Her eyes were wide as though the notion of death surprised her. As Sindel wrenched the organ out, Jade's blood splattered across her face, giving Sindel an animalistic visage as she grinned at her daughter, who stood alone.

Blinded by anger, Kitana rushed in to attack. Heedless of her repulsive action, Sindel tossed Jade's stomach aside, lifting up her arm to block Kitana's strike. Kitana tried to kick at her mother, but Sindel blocked that as well, shooting her fist out and decking her daughter across the face. She delivered a second punch, and the force behind the two strikes dazed Kitana, who didn't even register the approaching kick until it connected with her face.

Kitana fell to the ground, in obvious pain. Looking up, she backed away weekly as her mother approached, grabbing her daughter by the hair and yanking her harshly up to her feet. Relentless, Sindel beat her own flesh and blood with ruthless efficiency, until she was on her knees.

Sindel looked down at her daughter in disgust. No. Not her daughter. Not any longer. Betrayers are not of blood.

Kitana slowly looked up at her mother, a pleading look in her eyes. "Mother, please..."

"I am no longer your mother," Sindel bitterly replied.

"Mother," Kitana pressed, her voice weak. "This is not your way. Shao Kahn has corrupted you!"

Sindel snarled in rage. "Corrupted me? Shao Kahn has resurrected me! You have betrayed him, and embraced a pathetic cause!"

"Remember Edenia mother," Kitana begged. "Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion-"

"Quiet child," Sindel cut off, lifting her hand up to silence her daughter. She grinned. "It is time for you to join your friends."

Sindel held her handout, and a swirl of purple dark magic materialized in her open palm. Kitana gasped as she felt her soul being drained from her body, Sindel sighing as the feeling of power coursing through her energized her, added with a feeling of euphoria. Kitana was unable to react or even scream as her body spasmed helplessly.

"Monster!"

Sindel grunted, stopping the extraction so abrubtly that Kitana convulsed, before falling to the ground. Not even caring, Sindel spun around, coming face to face with the shaman. Sindel snorted. He was more resiliant then she thought.

"Still alive?" she mused. "No matter. Soon you will reunite with your ancestors!"

Nightwolf got into a defensive position, looking over his opponent. He had heard stories of Queen Sindel, and none of what just transpired fit with what he had learned. Eyes narrowed, he senses her aura, and immediately knew that something was wrong. Her aura was a sickly green, radiating raw power. He had seen it surrounding Shang Tsung, back during the tournament when Liu Kang had beaten him.

Kitana was right. Shao Kahn has indeed corrupted her.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Sindel rushed in, and he quickly shot his foot out, hitting her in the gut. Sindel gasped in surprise as she fell to her knees. She looked up to see Nightwolf, tomahawk in hand, rushing at her, and she quickly blocked the assault, shooting her fist up in an uppercut.

Fist met skull and Nightwolf was knocked back. He righted himself, eyes still locked with Sindel as she attempted to deliver a kick, but her grabbed her leg and swung her around the room. Sindel grunted as he face impacted against a pillar, before she was thrown into the church's many pews, which crumbled beneath her.

As she righted herself, she yelled in pain as Nightwolf's tomahawk impaled her shoulder, and she grabbed Nightwolf's arm in rage and wrenched it out. She kneed him in the stomach, knocking him up in the air, and Sindel shot a purple energy ball at him, knocking him up further until he hit another pillar. As he fell to the ground, Nightwolf quickly enshrouded himself in a green aura which lessened the damage from the fall.

Getting to his feet, Nightwolf's eyes grew wide as another purple sphere raced at him. He veered his head to the side as the sphere missed his head by mere inches, exploding against the wall and leaving a small crater. The former queen of Edenia approached the shaman slowly. Glancing to the side, Nightwolf picked up the corpse of a Lin Kuei warrior and threw it at Sindel. Sindel blew a fireball at it, blowing the body to pieces and following up with three more fireballs. Nightwolf dodged the first two, while the third one hit hist chest. But instead of harming him, Nightwolf brought up his green aura, Sindel's attack reflecting off of it and rebounding back towards her.

Sindel lept over her own attack before it could hit her, and her foot met Nightwolf's face. As he was knocked back, Sindel fired another fireball which hit him in the stomach, causing his descent to the ground to speed up.

Sindel walked over to him, but was unprepared as he glowed green again and then quickly dashed forward and knocked her backwards. She fell on her back, grunting as Nightwolf marched over to her, grabbing her by the neck raising her in the air before knocking her away with his shoulder.

Rather then stay on the ground this time, Sindel rolled backwards, righting her self instantly. Nightwolf conjured two tomahawks in his hands, both crackling with lightning. Sindel tensed as he rushed forward. Her body suddenly became enshrouded in ethereal magic, and she levitated off the ground and veered away quickly to avoid the electrified blades. In midair, she fired another fireball which Nightwolf edged away from, the attack exploding against the floor.

Glaring up at Sindel, Nightwolf forged a mystical bow in his hands, shooting an arrow up towards Sindel. Sindel waved her hand, a small field of purple magic blocking the attack. She retaliated with two fireballs, both of which hit Nightwolf dead on and caused him to stumble back. Floating over to Nightwolf, Sindel descended, landing in front of him and punching him hard across the face. Blood flew from his mouth, and she attempted another punch, but Nightwolf quickly batted her fist aside. Turning green, he shouldered her away again, knocking her down and kicking her in the stomach. Sindel slid across the ground and into a pillar, and stood up as Nightwolf marched over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and bashed her repeatedly against the pillar, which crumbled from each strike.

Nightwolf stopped his attack momentarily, holding the struggling queen the best he could. "Listen to me, Sindel. This is not you! Shao Kahn has corrupted you. Try to think!"

Sindel just yelled in anger and shoved Nightwolf away, grabbing him by the shoulders, spinning him around and repeating the same method against him. She tried to bash his brains in with another punch, but he veered his head away and her fist impacted with the pillar. Her inhuman strength caused the pillar to crumble to dust, and Sindel scoffed, tossing Nightwolf aside.

When she approached him, he shot his leg out and kicked her legs out from under her. When she was downed again, Nightwolf smashed his foot against her stomach, causing her to wheeze, and then grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up to her feet, just as she did to her own daughter. Nightwolf punched Sindel repeatedly, and conjured a tomahawk and impaled it into Sindel's stomach. Sindel gasped in pain, the pain only worsening when Nightwolf kicked his foot out and drove the tomahawk in further.

Sindel fell to her knees, the tomahawk fading away. Sindel hissed slightly as the wound quickly healed itself, and glared up at Nightwolf in rage.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

"I only wish I had done it sooner," Nightwolf retorted, another tomahawk appearing in his hand as he prepared to bring it down on her.

Sindel reacted quickly, kicking her foot out and striking Nightwolf's hand. He yelled in slight pain as the tomahawk flew out of his hands and faded away in midair. Taking advantage of the distraction, Sindel performed a gymnastic front walkover, moving quickly towards Nightwolf. Upon reaching him, Sindel's movement reversed, changing into a backward aerial cartwheel which kicked Nightwolf upward.

As he spun around in the air, Sindel did a spinning movement with her fist outstretched. It struck Nightwolf in the stomach, causing him to gasp and cough up more blood. Sindel reached the ground first, and with a jerk of her head, her hair suddenly outstretched and ensnared the airborn shaman.

With another jerk of her head, Sindel slammed Nightwolf hard into another pillar, breaking it in half, and then jerked her head sidways again, slamming Nightwolf hard into the ground. Her hair receded back to normal length as she smirked at Nightwolf, but glared in frustration when he got to his feet again.

His body was enshrouded in green as he attempted another charging move, which Sindel jumped over. She landed behind him and was prepared to strike, but Nightwolf spun around quickly and pimpslapped her. Sindel spun around from the strike, and Nightwolf conjured two tomahawks.

Sindel yelled in pain, as she felt the tomahawks forced into her shoulders. She then felt Nightwolf's boot connect with her back, and an intense pain coursed through her body as her entire spine was broken by the attack. She was tossed forward, the tomahawks still embedded in her shoulders.

Sindel was motionless for a few moments, groaning in pain, until her spine suddenly began to pop as it regenerated itself. Her movements slow and sluggish, Sindel got to her feet. She stumbled as she turned towards Nightwolf, a look of utter rage crossing her features. He conjured another mystical bow and arrow, and shot it. Sindel ducked low, shooting forth another fireball which struck Nightwolf's legs and knocked him down too.

Sindel marched towards Nightwolf, a killcrazed look on her face. Nightwolf, crinching from the severe burn mark on his leg, glared up at Sindel. Quickly, he started chanting in his native tongue, and Sindel stopped when a light enshrouded his body, which was followed shortly by his hands crackling with electricity.

Nightwolf shot his hands out, bolts of lightning racing at Sindel and hitting her in the chest. Sindel was sent flying back further than any other strike Nightwolf had delivered upon her, and she crashed several pews back and out of sight. Nightwolf breathed heavily, gripping his stomach. Slowly, he got to his feet, inching over to see if his opponent had finally been subdued. When he reached Sindel, he looked her over. She was lying motionless, a charred wound visible where his spell had struck her. To Nightwolf's astonishment, the wound healed up instantly.

Sindel's eyes shot open, the soulless white gaze boring into Nightwolf's as a feeling of dread filled him.

 **POW!**

Nightwolf's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as the hard punch to his stomach sent him flying through the air, crashing onto the stone table at the front of the cathedral. The table was crushed beneath his weight. Growling at the shaman with utter contempt, Sindel hovered into the air.

It was time to finish this foolishness.

Whipping her hair out, Sindel ensnared Nightwolf and lifted him up, her hair squeezing him and breaking his ribs. He struggled weakly.

She sneered at him. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

"Victory is _mine_ , shaman!" she declared, and lifted her hands up. Just like she did with Kitana, she began siphoning Nightwolf's soul.

Through his agony and struggles, Nightwolf stared at the Edenian in pity. It was too late for him. He could see that now. But perhaps there was still a chance for her. He closed his eyes, accepting what he was about to do.

"No."

The shaman started chanting again, the tone of his voice getting louder and more serious as the spell went on. Sindel blinked in surprise when a light cascaded over the both of them.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, but Nightwolf kept chanting.

Sindel gasped, faltering as she felt Nightwolf's magic directing itself toward her. It started to burn, only a little at first. But it slowly got worse.

"Stop it!" Sindel ordered. "I command you to stop!"

"No," Nightwolf said. He had finished chanting. "It's already done."

Sindel felt her legs grow weak, and her magic started to fade. She still held Nightwolf, but as the aura that surrounded them grew brighter, realization and horror dawned upon Sindel.

"No. You can't!"

"I have."

"No..." Sindel muttered. "NO!"

Sindel'z agonizing scream filled the temple with a shuttered pitch. To those outside of the light, no trace of Sindel or Nightwolf could be seen, but they could be heard, screaming in obvious agony. When the light finally faded, there was no trace of Nightwolf. But Sindel remained, lying motionless on the ground.

Suddenly, Sindel gasped and sat upright. Her eyes were opened, except something was different.

They were no longer pure white. They were a beautiful light brown, just like her daughter. Sindel was panting, confused and disoriented. She rubbed her face with her hands, blinking her eyes rapidly as her blurred vision slowly returned to her. She stared at her hands, trying to recall what had happened. It all came back to her in seconds, like being hit by a train.

"No..."

She dreaded to look up, desperately trying to convince herself that everything that just transpired was merely a horrible nightmare. But when she looked up to see the destruction and death around her, Sindel made a noise very similar to as if she'd been stabbed. The multitude of dead bodies scattered across the floor, the smell of blood. It nearly made Sindel throw up. She slowly brought herself to her feet, flinching in slight pain from the soreness in her body. She shook her head in denial.

" _No_ ," she repeated, shaking her head repeatedly.

"Ugh..."

Sindel nearly gave herself whiplash as her head turned to the source of the pained grunt. Her eyes grew wide and she felt her heart clench, watching her daughter move around weakly on the floor in obvious pain.

Kitana shook her head around, barely able to move less get up. She suddenly sensed a presence nearby, and looked up. Her breath hitched when she saw her mother, and desperately tried to inch away. She began to struggle weakly when Sindel took her in her arms.

"Kitana," Sindel said, and Kitana stopped. The way her mother just spoke, was not like she had been before. It sounded like she was when she was a little girl, back when...

Kitana actually looked her mother in the eye, her own eyes tearing up when she saw the familiar brown. "Mother..."

"Oh Gods," Sindel whimpered, cradling her daughter close for dear life as her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh Gods, what have I done."

"Mother..." Kitana croaked weakly.

"Daughter," Sindel said pleadingly. "Please, forgive me."

"It's... it's okay," Kitana said, looking into her mother's eyes. Her bruised face broke Sindel's heart, filling her with shame. Even in her dying state, Kitana managed a weak smile. "It's okay, mother. I..."

"Shhh," Sindel hushed gently, caressing her daughter's hair like she did in the past. Back when things were peaceful. "You'll be alright, Kitana. I promise. I'm going to get-"

"T... To late," Kitana muttered. "I... Mother? Please, t-tell... tell Liu Kang... I la... I l... I..."

"Kitana," Sindel softly begged, tears streaming from her eyes.

Kitana breathed a few more times, before her head fell back limply in her mother's arms. Her breathing grew weak, before stopping altogether.

Time seemed to stop for Sindel, as she gazed upon her daughter's lifeless face. She began to cry, and gently reached forward to close her daughter's eyes. She merely held her daughter close, pressing their foreheads together and she wept. She didn't even hear nor notice the crackle of lightning as two figures teleported into the cathedral.

"By the Elder Gods," Liu Kang muttered in shock as he and Raiden surveyed the damage around them, shocked and horrifed by the sight of their fallen comrades.

Raiden's eyes fell upon the weeping figure cradling the motionless body at the far end of the temple, and he moved over to them. As he approached, he recognized the figure instantly. It was Queen Sindel. Cradling the body of Kitana. Raiden could sense no life in her.

"Sindel..." he said softly, reaching forward to rest his hand on the queen's shoulder.

The Edenian flinched away from his touch, and slowly turned around to face the thunder god. Her eyes were bloodshot with tears.

"Raiden," she said, her voice broken. "I killed them."

She held her daughter close, eyes closed as she touched their foreheads together. "I killed them all."

"No," Raiden denied, shaking his head. "No. You are not responsible for this. It is Shao Kahn who is to blame."

Sindel froze at the mention of that name. All the sorrow in her seemed to leave her, replaced with a different emotion. Anger. Rage. Hatred. All aimed towards one man. Her fists clenched and her teeth ground, and Raiden tensed slightly when he felt the Edenian magic within her spike. But when she looked back down at her dead daughter, Sindel's face softened. She kissed Kitana's forehead, and continued to cradle her as though she was her lifeline.

"They are dead."

Raiden turned to face Liu Kang. He had a look of anger on his face. Anger at both Raiden and Sindel. Sindel didn't even pay him mind.

"We abandoned them," he continued. "And now they are dead."

Sindel flinched at that, while Raiden tried to console the Shaolin. "My heart, too, is heavy with their sacrifice..."

"Their deaths achieved nothing!" Liu Kang roared in fury, and he pointed to Sindel accusingly. "And it's _her_ fault!"

Sindel didn't even face Liu Kang, but her heart grew more pained with each word. Raiden sighed, and looked away from Liu Kang and to his amulet. He noted that more cracks continued to adorn it.

Liu Kang recognized Raiden's action, and scoffed. "What is next, Raiden? Tell me the future! How do we honor their 'sacrifice'?"

Raiden was silent, staring hard at Liu Kang before sighing in resignation.

"I climbed to the heavens, and achieved nothing," Raiden mused in self-pity. His eyes fell to the ground. "Now I must plunge into the depths. I will go to Quan Chi. Ally our realm with his against the forces of Outworld."

Sindel's head shot up at that, giving the thunder god a look of pure incredulity. He could not be serious! Quan Chi was among those responsible for all this!

Clearly, Liu Kang shared her sentiment.

"What?! Grovel before Quan Chi?!" he exclaimed. "What will he demand? What price will be paid?"

"Would any price be too high to save Earthrealm?" Raiden countered.

Liu Kang just stared at Raiden, his face expressionless. He shook his head in sandness. "I had prayed it not true. But you have gone mad, Raiden. Your visions. They are nothing. Delusions of an addled mind."

"Liu Kang..."

"Go to the Netherrealm if you wish. If you wish to betray Earthrealm's soul in a mad bid to save her, I will have no part in it."

"Liu Kang, please..."

"Enough," Liu Kang demanded harshly. "Leave on your hopeless quest."

Raiden looked between the Shaolin monk and Sindel. The latter didn't face Raiden. If he wanted to request Quan Chi's help, he was welcome to. He would only be met with betrayal.

"May the Elder Gods protect you both," Raiden finally said, and teleported away in a flash of lightning.

Liu Kang and Sindel were alone now, and Sindel sighed. She gently set her daughter down after giving her one last kiss to the forehead, and stood up to face Liu Kang.

"You have me at your mercy, Shaolin," she said in surrender. "What will you do?"

Liu Kang glared at her in hatred. "I should kill you for what you have done here."

Sindel just looked down with a sigh. "So be it. If that is the fate you feel I deserve, then I will not resist."

The two stared each other down, Liu Kang's fists clenching and covering with fire as he contemplated whether or not he should go through with it. Sindel was impassive the whole time, and it infuriated Liu Kang. A groaning sound caught his attention, and he turned to investigate. Cage and Sonya still lived, and were badly injured.

Liu Kang sighed, the fire fading from his hands. He glared at Sindel.

"Get out of my sight."

Sindel didn't argue. She turned, walking out of the cathedral just as she arrived. Liu Kang watched her depart, before tending to the wounded.

Sindel distanced herself from the cathedral, and she looked upon the damage and suffering upon the Earthrealm civilization in front of her. She laughed at the irony of it all. This was just like what happened to Edenia. When Shao Kahn came.

Shao Kahn.

That very name filled Sindel with so much rage. That... man had corrupted her, turned her against her own flesh and blood. She had killed her own daughter. Kitana was dead. By her own hand. More tears fell from Sindel's eyes as she clenched her fists in grief. Her eyes glaring ahead, she looked upon Earthrealm, and made a silent declaration.

She would find Shao Kahn, and kill him for what he had done.

* * *

 **Whelp, that's the first chapter. The fight between Sindel and Nightwolf was based on my last playthrough of the MK9 story mode, but with a few obvious tweaks. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


End file.
